


Euthanasia

by Kageyamari



Category: Wizard101, Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), starting out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamari/pseuds/Kageyamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceren Nightchant is a not so ordinary Life student. He notices his darker interests are different from the rest of the Life students, resulting in him partying, drinking, and his grades failing. When he meets Duncan Grimwater, a Death student, he will set down the path to self discovery and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euthanasia

My name is Ceren Nightchant, I am 18 years old and currently enrolled in the school of life. What time is it? Well it is almost exactly 9 pm, 21 hundred in military hours, we mainly use that form of time here, we never want to get confused when running around for classes and battles. It had just gotten dark about an hour ago, and I am heading out to a party. I wasn’t invited personally, but some of my friends tipped me off, so I decided to hang around for a while. Glancing at the address written on my arm, I’m surprised to find myself strolling around triton avenue. It must be a death student that is hosting the party.

  
“Hey Ceren, is that you?” I fire student jogs up beside me. I recognize him as Malorn Ashthorn.

  
“Yeah, Malorn right?”

  
“Yup! You going to Duncan’s party? I don’t know why else a life student would be wandering around these parts.”

  
“Yah, was I supposed to bring a present?”

  
“You don’t have to, it’s more customary for the school to give the gifts.”

  
“Oh, ok then.”

  
“Well, I’m supposed to meet up with some of my buds, I’ll see you around Ceren!” He turned running towards a group of death students. I walked up the the front of the house, slipping in through the door, suddenly greeted by blaring music and a hoard of people, way to many for such a small space. The lights were dimmed, and the smell of vomit and alcohol lingered in the air. I turned to get out of there as soon as possible, the space being to overstimulating, but I was grabbed somewhat sloppily by someone.

  
“Penny?” It was Penny Dreadful, a clumsy death student.

  
“Heyy are y-you Ryan? Ryan was suppose to meet, uh, me somewhere.” Oh gosh she’s drunk. I peered into the crowd to find some girl to take care of here, I most certainly could not leave her alone at her current state. Prying her off of me I took her hand and led her to the staircase. I really hope there where some, unoccupied rooms up here. Knocking on the first door, I found it unlocked and dragged her inside. She was babbling nonsense about some guy named Ryan, so I locked the door from the inside, placing the key in her robe’s pocket. Leaving the room I shuffled through the crowd to the food table. I took a plate full of chicken and dug into it by the wall, there were no forks so I thought, what the heck of it. The first bite was good, but by the end of the chicken breast, my tongue started to tingle, which turned into a burning. I dropped my plate of food promising to clean it up later and pushed through back to the table. I looked around frantically for a drink and groaned when I realized they were all different types of beers, wines, saki. Screw it, I thought. I grabbed a beer and started to chug it, but that only made my entire throat and mouth burn more.

  
“Argh DAMMIT!” Taking the saki I tried calming my mouth down but that only made it worse still. I started to develop a crowd as I continued to force the liquid down my throat. I felt tears in my eyes but I kept going, hoping to find a cure. Some guy came over and offered me some Swedish Fish, I almost ate them out of his hand my whole body hurt so much. When my mouth finally calmed down, I wiped my eyes realizing what just happened, and how utterly stupid it was. I got pats on the back from a few on lookers, as I stumbled away from the scene. I ended up falling into a guy, around my height, with bright blue eyes.

  
“What the hell are you doing.” He asked grabbing my arm, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. I eyed his body, if he wanted a fight I needed to know how good my chances are. I frowned, not very good.

  
“Get out of my way,” I muttered shaking his arm off slinking away. “It’s none of your business.”

  
“Hey! get back here.” I heard him shout as I made my way through the crowd pretending not to hear. I rushed a bit faster, trying to find an empty room or perhaps a door to outside to escape too. “I said stop!” A rough hand on my shoulder spun me around and slammed me against the wall knocking the wind out of me. “It’s my party, so it’s my business.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! The characters in this story are all over 18, imagine as if the schools continued into college years, yeah? I'm not sure how far I will take this fanfiction, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
